


The medic

by bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb



Series: A lonely sort of victory at the very end [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other, shippers don't interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb/pseuds/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: A lonely sort of victory at the very end [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841710
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	The medic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spaghettoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghettoi/gifts), [WreakingHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreakingHavok/gifts).



You observe and you drive as you observe the zombies.

You're a veterinarian, and you studied biology in college.

You're gonna find a cure for them.

You have to.

You make extensive notes, take samples and samples from zombies.

But there's only so much you can do by yourself.

And you miss your family.

You cry about it several times.

The only thing keeping you sane is your work.

But even that won't hold out long. You figure you have a few months before you lose your mind.

So when you hear the distant jingle of a bell, you whoop and head in that direction.

You smile at yourself in the rearview mirror. You might see another person!

And it's a lonely sort of victory at the very end.


End file.
